We Should've Locked the Door
by White Tigresss
Summary: Emily and Alison learned the hard way that they should always lock the door, especially if they're trying compromising positions.


**Hey guys! Happy Valentines Day! Also, this is a guest prompt (I think three guests asked me, but I don't know if they're the same person), I just decided to mix in the Valentines to create more drama, hehe.**

* * *

"We're going now, sweetie," Pam Fields blew a kiss to her daughter's forehead. This was one of the rare Valentines Day when Wayne was home, and Pam wanted to make the most of that, "Call me if you need something."

"Bye Mom!" Emily picked up her phone as soon as her mother was out of the house. Then, she texted her girlfriend, Alison DiLaurentis, to come over. This was the first Valentines Day they were going to spend together. It took a while, but they finally started to date. Emily's sweet insistence eventually broke down the walls to the Queen Bee's heart and they couldn't hold their feelings for each other anymore. They began to secretly date until the need to shout their love from the top of their lungs was unbearable. So, they opened up to their friends, who couldn't have been more supportive of it. The same couldn't be said about their parents, though: Jessica and Wayne took the news well, but Pam needed some time to wrap her mind around it and Kenneth even ignored Emily's presence when she was in the house.

"Be there in five!" Alison texted back. It's been a while that things got steamy between them. They were each other's firsts and it was as perfect as it could be. But, as they were barely seventeen, there weren't many affordable places they could go alone to get it on, especially during Valentines Day. That's why they were eager to jump on each other when the opportunity presented itself. When Emily learned that her parents were going out for Valentines Day, she set up the whole scheme with Alison. She was going to call her as soon as her parents left and then they'd have a good one hour or so to themselves. Then, they would put on some decent clothes and cuddle on the couch. By the time Emily's parents returned, they were going to see a cute couple watching Netflix together, not their daughter and her girlfriend defiling each other.

Alison arrived there punctually and Emily opened the door for her.

"Hey."

"Hey," They smiled shyly at each other and Alison held Emily's hands, stepping into the house as she kissed her girlfriend, "You look beautiful."

"In jeans and a T-shirt? Hardly?" Emily shook her hand at her girl's goofiness.

"You always do," Alison leaned in and whispered, "Especially when you're naked." Then Alison playfully kissed Emily's cheek and tried to grasp her hips.

"Ali!" Emily blushed and squealed, escaping from Ali's grasp.

"You always blush when I talk like this," Alison hugged her, "Even though you're a tigress in bed!"

"Uhm, i-it's because you're with me." Emily placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's neck.

"How did I get so lucky?" Ali cupped the swimmer's face and kissed her, shivering when Emily's tongue touched her palate, "What did you get me for Valentines?"

"Here," Emily slid her hand inside her pocket and picked a silver necklace with a small aquamarine. It was somewhat expensive, but every penny she saved was worth it when she saw the gleam of satisfaction in Ali's eyes.

"Emily, that was expensive!" She exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see you in it." Emily walked behind Ali and put the necklace on her, pressing a chaste kiss to her skin, "It looks even more beautiful than I thought."

"Okay, my gift can't compete with that." Alison fidgeted with the string of her purse.

"What is it, Ali?"

The blonde opened her purse and revealed a snow globe with the Eiffel Tower inside of it. Paris was a dream both Emily and Ali shared and they even joked (not really) about getting married on top of Eiffel Tower. Of course, as they were just teenagers, that dream seemed far, far way. "I can't take you to the Eiffel Tower, so I thought maybe I should bring the Eiffel Tower to you."

Emily smiled softly, loving these moments when Ali showed her romantic side. The snow globe might not have been expensive, but Emily didn't really care about it because the true gift in it was that Alison valued their love and their dreams, "I love it, Ali." She leaned in to kiss the blonde gingerly.

"I couldn't think of anything else." Ali timidly confessed.

"It's perfect," Emily mused, grabbing Alison by the waist to kiss her lovingly, losing herself in Ali's vanilla taste.

* * *

Between kisses, Emily and Alison staggered upstairs and barged into Emily's room. The swimmer was so overwhelmed by lust that she threw her girlfriend on the bed.

"I love when you get wild like this!" Ali smirked as Emily got rid of her dress, "Shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets."

Emily smiled shyly and kissed Alison as her hand slid under the blonde's back to unhook her bra. Ali's beautiful breasts were released and Emily took her time to appreciate them. She massaged them gently and watched as Ali shook and bit her lip to restrain a moan. Then, she glided her tongue to the blonde's nipple and licked the tip, welcoming it in her mouth as she pinched its twin.

"Em!" Ali whimpered and the brunette playfully pulled away and moved to the edge of the bed, "Come back here!"

"No. You come here!" Then, Emily forcefully pulled Ali's legs and dragged her to the edge of the bed. The blonde gasped in surprise, "Now we're good." Emily hopped off the bed and knelt between Ali's legs.

"Oh!" Alison moaned when Emily licked her through her underwear, "Take it off, please!"

"As you wish," The brunette smirked and slid off Ali's underwear, revealing her bareness. Then, Emily held Ali's hips and licked her slit slowly, savoring her girlfriend's flavor on her tongue, "You taste so good, Ali."

"Finally!" The blonde sighed in relief when that skilled mouth began to work on her, especially when Emily sucked her clit. God, how she loved that! "Keep going, baby!" Alison grabbed Emily's head and pulled her even closer to her core.

Emily chuckled contently and pushed two fingers into Alison, feeling her girlfriend scratch her neck in response. She pumped her fingers in and out and smirked as Ali clenched around her as her climax got closer.

"Oh, Em!" Ali came in the swimmer's mouth and rode her face. Emily licked her clean and hovered over Alison, kissing her as the blonde tasted herself on her tongue. They moved back to the middle of the bed and Emily tried to plunge two fingers into Ali. However, Alison grabbed her wrist and shook her head.

"You're overdressed." Only then did Emily realize she was still wearing clothes. Quickly, she got rid of her shirt, exposing her naked chest.

"Better?"

Surprisingly, Alison flipped them around, "Much better." She smirked, appreciating the view of Emily's glorious breasts, "You're so beautiful." Alison sucked her nipple and undid her jeans, stealing a kiss from Emily. Ali unsheathed the swimmer's long legs and slid off her underwear as well, her heart missing a beat when she saw Emily exposed to her. Maybe she should've got used to that sight, but seeing Emily naked always made her feel special.

"I wanna try something," Alison whispered in her ear, catching Emily off guard. She and Ali haven't done anything out of the usual during sex and she wondered if the blonde was bored of doing the same things. But what would Ali suggest? 69 sounded nice (but Emily would kill herself before saying that). On the other hand, scissoring sounded too complicated and she prayed that Ali didn't want any sex toy because going to a sex shop at their age would be embarrassing.

"What is it?" She carefully asked.

"I… uhm..." It was Ali's time to blush. She'd had that fantasy ever since she knew she had feelings for Emily, but she never vocalized it. On the other hand, Valentines Day did have a way of putting people together and Ali wondered if this was the time to let Emily know of her fantasy. But what if Emily felt disrespected? "I want to take you from behind."

"Oh..." Well, that was nothing out of this world, Emily guessed.

"I mean..." Ali blushed even harder than before, "Doggy style."

"D-Doggy s-style?" Now, that was completely different. Emily had never imagined herself so exposed to anyone. In her sweet, innocent mind, doggy style was the kinkiest position, something Emily directly related to dirty sex and that's not what she wanted to have with Alison.

"W-We don't h-have to if you don't want it," Alison assured upon noticing her girlfriend's astound, "I would never force you in any way, Emily."

"I-Isn't it dirty?"

Alison wanted to chuckle at Emily's innocence, but decided her girlfriend would find it offensive, "It's completely normal."

"What if… What if you don't like the view?" The brunette asked shyly, failing to imagine how Ali would find her butt in the air attractive.

"Impossible," Ali replied, "Every angle of your body is beautiful." Especially your butt, she refrained herself from adding.

"Hm," Emily considered for a moment. It was Valentines Day and they should be heading for a romantic evening, something that doggy style didn't quite fit. On the other hand, she trusted Ali with her life and she knew the blonde wouldn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. Therefore, Emily decided to concede. She pushed Ali away so she could to the edge of the mattress and assumed the position. "Only because it's Valentines."

Alison hovered over her and brushed her hair to the side, "I'd never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, Em." Then she kissed the spot behind Emily's ear with deliberate care as her body brushed against her girlfriend's back.

"I trust you, Ali." Emily turned her head to kiss the blonde, wrapping their tongues together. As much as it was hard to kiss in that position, Emily relished the fact that Ali's boobs were brushing against her skin with every kiss they shared. This was something she hadn't expected. Actually, she thought that Alison was going to kiss her and then go for her prize, but it seemed that her girlfriend wanted to play the position in a different way.

"I love you," Alison kissed that spot behind her ear again and Emily found herself grinding her ass against Ali to get more friction. She had no idea that the skin near her ears would be that sensible. Ali groped her breasts and pinched her nipples.

"Ali" Emily moaned as said blonde nibbled her shoulder, marking the place. Then, Alison licked her spine and drew one of the most intense goosebumps she'd ever felt.

"You're so gorgeous," Alison began her descent down Emily's spine, "Every inch of you,"

When she arrived at her destination, she smirked, "The view is amazing, by the way."

"Oh!" Emily squealed when the blonde playfully nibbled her ass cheek.

"Swimming has been so good for you, baby," Ali kissed her other cheek as she tickled her clit, feeling Emily's wetness, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Emily nodded and Ali carefully slid two fingers in. It didn't hurt, but Emily felt Alison going deeper than usual, probably because of the position. She wasn't going to complain because, even though she didn't want to admit, Emily was enjoying it more than she thought at first.

"Emily, you're so tight!" One thing about Alison was that she loved to talk dirty during sex, especially when she was on top. It never failed to make Emily blush and squirm, but it never made her feel disrespected. Alison personally made sure that the brunette was enjoying it as much as she was, and right now was no different. Emily blushed (Ali could only see that because even her ears got red) and Alison kissed her cheek, showing her appreciation for the girl in front of her.

Alison added one more finger and adjusted her hand so her thumb could brush against the brunette's clit with every thrust. Emily panted and unconsciously pushed her hips in the same rhythm as Ali's hands, "Ah!"

"Em, that's so fucking sexy!" Alison was out of words as her girlfriend moved accordingly with her hand. God, that ass, that sight… Fuck!

"Keep going please!"

"Yes, baby!" Ali pushed her fingers harder and obeyed her girl's command.

"Oh, Ali-!" Emily was coming when-

"Emily, we're ho-" The door burst open and Pam Fields walked in to catch her baby daughter being fucked doggy style by Alison. Oh shit, they forgot to lock the door! "What is going on here?!"

Alison pulled away as fast as she could, but Emily couldn't stop herself from coming. Well, that's embarrassing. "M-Mrs. Fields?!" That was all she could say.

Pam was as white as a sheet of paper and Alison thought she was going to faint. It wasn't easy, though, to see your daughter doing grown up things in a most private position, "You girls have ten minutes to put on your clothes. I'll be waiting downstairs and I'm calling your parents, Alison."

Then she closed the door and Alison crawled over to Emily, who was crying curled up on the edge of the bed, "They're never gonna let us see each other again!"

"Hey, come here," Alison pulled her into her embrace. Actually, she was as scared as Emily that their parents were going to forbid them from seeing each other, but she had to pull a strong face for Emily. "It doesn't matter, that won't stop me from seeing you."

"It doesn't matter?! Ali, I'm never gonna look my mom in the eye again!" Emily snapped.

"Your mom probably thinks that I'm the bad girl who corrupted her innocent daughter. The worst thing is she's kinda right," Ali replied, feeling guilty for putting Emily in this situation, "If I hadn't convinced you to go for that position, she would never have caught us. I'm sorry, Em."

"It's not your fault," Emily cupped her face and stopped crying, "You never forced me to do it. That was a decision we made together."

"Together?" Alison asked with the underlying promise that they would face whatever was to come and they wouldn't let it destroy them.

"Together." Emily promised as well, kissing Alison as if it was the last time for it might well be.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Emily and Alison walked down the stairs hand in hand and found their parents sitting on the couch with disturbed looks on their faces. It was clear that Pam had told them all the details of what she'd seen.

"Come over, girls," Jessica commanded in a rather calm voice, "Tell us what happened."

"I already told you what I saw, Jessica!" Pam snapped, "Do you think I'm lying about what I've just seen?!"

"Let the girls talk, Pamela," Mrs. D. argued.

"You were always complacent, Jessica," Kenneth snorted, "That's why Alison ended up like this. If it was up to me, I would be dragging her home now!"

"I'm with Jessica," Wayne agreed, "Let the girls talk."

Emily and Ali exchanged concerned looks. None of them knew what to say. Therefore, Alison headed for the polite way, "Mrs. Fields, I'm sorry for what you've seen. Emily never-" She wanted to say that it was her idea after all and, yes, she was corrupting Emily because she wanted to make things easier for her girlfriend. However, someone didn't quite agree on that.

"I've never been forced to do anything," Emily interrupted, knowing where Ali was going with her speech, "What you saw, Mom, it was a mutual decision. Alison never forced me to do anything and I never forced her either." Ali looked at her full of love and Emily smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Decision?! You girls are too young to make decisions on that matter!" Kenneth snapped, "That's it, I'm taking you home, Alison, so I can teach you the consequences of your decisions!"

"Kenneth, please," Jessica rolled her eyes, "They're dating. Of course they were going to have sex at some point. The only thing I'm upset about is that you didn't tell me what was going on, Alison. I'm disappointed at you." The teenage blonde looked down in shame, her mother's disappointment weighing down on her more than her father's threats.

"How can you take it so lightly, Jessica?!" Pam asked, "Did you forget the position I caught them in?"

"As if you've never done it in that position, Pamela," Mrs. D. smirked, making both Pam and Wayne blush.

"T-That's not the point!"

"Why are you judging them? It's their lives and, as long as it was consensual, it has nothing to do with me!" Jessica shrugged.

"Wayne, say something!" Pam squealed.

"W-What? I kinda agree with Jessica!" He revealed, much to his wife's displeasure.

"You see? The main point here is that they're not taking care of themselves," Jessica stressed and turned to the girls, "I doubt you two went to the doctor to talk about STD prevention."

Emily and Ali looked at each other and blushed. They didn't go to any doctor to talk about sex and prevention.

"Your sense of morality is gonna bite you in the ass someday, Jessica," Kenneth stood up and left, "One day, Alison might show up pregnant."

"Alison is a lesbian, dear. I doubt Emily will make her pregnant." Mrs. D. snapped back and the young couple laughed, "Anyway, you girls should see a doctor about STDs and lock the door next time. I gotta go now. Thanks for warning me, Pam."

"Wait, how can you not care about what I've seen?!" Mrs. Fields followed her through the door and Wayne followed her soon after, leaving Emily and Alison alone.

"Well, that was not what I expected." Ali threw herself on the couch, sighing in relief.

"That wasn't what I expected either." Emily sat beside her, seemingly calmer now, "But I'm not having sex in either of our houses again!"

"Why?! You know that we can't go to the motel!"

"I don't wanna get caught again. It's so embarrassing!" Emily hid her face on her girlfriend's shoulder as an arm securely wrapped around her figure.

"I know, baby, we'll lock the door next time." Ali promised.

"It was good, by the way." Emily whispered and Alison could barely understand the words.

"What was good?"

"T-That position," The blushing brunette admitted, "It was good."

To her surprise, Alison blushed as well, "I'm glad. Happy Valentines Day, Em."

"Happy Valentines Day, Ali."


End file.
